cartoon_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Riding Hood (Revolting Rhymes)
Red Riding Hood, or Red for short, is one of the main protagonists of the BBC Christmas special Revolting Rhymes. She is based off the Roald Dahl parody of the Grimms Fairy Tale character. Appearance As a young child she is quite plump wearing a red hood and skirt. As an adult she is seen wearing a red beret instead of a hood as well as wellington boots, however her dress seems the same. After murdering Rex she wears his skin as a coat and continues to wear the coat even around her children. Personality As a child she was a simple, happy and ambitious child. However upon turning to adulthood she is a more serious and independent woman. She is also somewhat sociopathic, rarely speaking to others (unless it's Snow White or her two children) and murdering those who wronged her without a second thought. History As a child, Red wanted to live a pleasant life in the future, gaining money by selling flowers she picked from fields. She ends up selling one flower to Snow White who had recently lost her mother. Snow White and Red become friends and stay friends for over ten years. One day a woodsman (who was sent by Miss Maclahose) attempts to kill Snow White, Red tries to save her but fails to do so, but does steal his gun. Believing Snow White dead she goes to her grandmother's house but finds out she had been eaten, she reacts by shooting the wolf dead. Red falls into a deep depression, missing Snow White. She ends up getting a job of exterminating wolves, gaining a profit to move away from the town she lives in and move to the city. She ends up visiting Banker Pig to see if she had enough money to move away, but as it turns out he had given away her fortune. Banker Pig ends up being attacked by a wolf, Rolf. Rolf had already killed two pigs before hand and want about to blow up the bank, where Banker Pig lives. Red comes to the rescue where she kills the wolf. She is invited to have a drink where she finds out that he had taken her money and kept it for himself. She ends up killing Banker Pig and using his skin as a bag as well as taking his riches. She ends up leaving the town and going to the city where she is reunited with Snow White once more. She helps the seven jockeys bet on the winning horse, which they know will win. After the horse wins the two and the seven jockeys end up rich. At some point Red ends up having two children a boy and a girl, it's unknown if she got married. One night she leaves her children alone with a babysitter (who gets kidnapped by Rolf and Rex's Uncle) while she and Snow White go off for a night out. Red returns to her home to find her children resting peacefully and the wolf, who is now redeemed by this point. The Wolf and Red glare at one another but both go their separate ways, Red stays with her children for the night. Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Revolting Rhymes Characters Category:Fairy Tale Characters Category:Mothers Category:Murderers Category:Serial Killers Category:Serious Category:Protagonists Category:CGI Characters Category:Grumpy Category:Rich Category:Do Gooders Category:Intelligent Category:Brutes Category:Shy Category:Wise Category:Vengeful Category:Sophisticated